User blog:Goleeds2002/Top 100 Favorite Mcjuggernuggets Videos(100-91)
Hello Everyone and welcome to the first list of my top 100 favorite Mcjuggernuggets vidoes! This was a really hard list to make, so i shortlisted 139 vidoes up until the 15th of jan 2016. I have put together 100 vidoes in order. I know every one will have different opinions so if you disagree with me then feel free to tell me. I also Apologize if i give wrong infomation on any of the vidoes and also if i make silly spelling mistakes! so hope you enjoy the first list with vidoes 100-91. 100. LIGHTING THE SIGNAL FIRE (Kicked out survival series) While kicked out Jesse makes a fire to signal his Dad. The next Day Psycho Dad Called Jesse's fire unsafe and dangerous. The fire was a huge influence to why Eagles Landing got Flatten. 99. NOT MUCH DIFFERENT (Vlog) After The Events of Aunt Melissa fights Psycho Dad, Jesse checks on His Mum and Melisea to see if everying was alright after last night. But Things get worst When George (Melissa's husband) See's the video and blames her for the damage because she was all over Psycho dad. George them tells her to clean the mess on the floor and then smashes sevreal Christmas Decarations. Jesse then Talks to Aunt Melissa, they express thier feelings and seem to get along. Quote: "I'm the king of the House" 98. PSYCHO DAD'S BULLSHIT RENT (Vlog) Jesse Gets in trouble by his Dad for not paying him the rent for July. Jesse Says he never got a bill for July which leaves Psycho Dad to double the bill. Jesse get's furious but then he find out that Jeffery Hid the bill just to get Jesse in trouble. 97. WAKING UP TO A MILLION (Kicked Out Survival series) Jesse wakes up and finds his channel hit 1 Million subscribers. He then get's reactions form Tom And Uncle Larry (who didn't know what Jesse was talking about when he said 1 Million Subs) oh yeah and Garfunkel! 96. THE WEDDING CONFRONTATION (Vlog) After getting back into the house Jesse goes to a wedding with his family. While the wedding is in progress Unlce Larry And Psycho Dad go outside to disscus about Jeffery stealing Uncle Larry's RV, Jeffery then Apologies to Uncle Larry which started a rival with the two. After the wedding Jesse speaks with Uncle Larry About Paying Rent To his Dad. Quote: Jeffery get yelled at! (Jeffery puts up middle finger) 95. PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR (PRANK/VLOG) Jesse ask Tom to drive him to his House to get some stuff. But he lies and actullay goes to wrap Jeffery's car in Plastic wrap. Tom dosen't want to get involved in Jesse's problems. This caused a strain in Jesse's an Tom's friendship. This video caused the events of Thrown Out Of Larry's. 94. EVERTHING CHANGES (Vlog) Jesse wakes up on Christmas morning and finds Jeffery playing Heavy metal Music. Jesse then is left shock when he finds no presnts under the tree. Jesse then finds stuff in his stoking, but only to find candy and a tooth brush. Jesse then questions his dad why thier was no presnts while he watches his secruity camera's. Psycho dad then pulls down Secruity cameras in the morton Building and from his room as his christmas Present. Quote: "i'm awake dumb ass!" 93. Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout (Psycho Video) After Jesse found out about Jeffery uploading the Xbox descrution he has been blackmailing him ever since. But Jeffery Gives payback while filimg a viedo on Jesse's 21st Birthday, Jeffery smashes Jesse's $900 camera on the floor infornt of him and his firends. This is isn't one of my Favorite Psycho vids but i guess it is old school Mcjuggernuggets!. Quote: You Want your Fu*cking Camera! He is your fu*cking Camera!" 92. 21 SHOTS (Skit/The Classics) Jesse and Corn hit 21 years, and celebrate it by doing 21 shots of Alcohol. After the 21 Shots Jesse falls flat on the floor and hits his head on the table. This was a key video because Jesse sustained a Brain Injury after htting his head on the table. Quote: "I feel Fu*cking Great!" 91. JESSE SHATTERS BIGBRUDDAS AWARD! (Prank/The Classics) At the start of the video Jesse says he wants to do a different video. But What he wants to do is to destroy Jeffery's Youtue Playbutton. The video includes flashbacks of What Jeffery has done to him. He then shatters his playbutton with a big wepond. After Jeffery finds out he takes revenge by Destroying His Brother's TV. Although Jesse revealed That he smashed his already Destroyed Playbutton. Despite it being a trick Jeffery still ended up Paintballing Jesse's TV. Quote: "My Bad!" (Writern on a piece of paper with the silver playbutton below) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts